


baby boy

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Lee Jooheon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Lots of it, Pegging, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, bc i have the sense of humor of a 12y/o boy, soft smut, that’s what they call it, top wonhee, wonhee’s plastic purple dick, you get wonhee! i love wonhee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: jooheon gets the strap from his wonderful girlfriend wonhee. that’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey so forgive me . i am not female aligned, i do not know lots about what it’s like to be and identify as female, and i’m sorry if wonhee is dumb stupid and seems like . idk. just bear with me  
> but anyways i fuckin love wonhee and i love jooheon and i think it’s great and i hope this fic is . adequate  
> oh god i’m so fucking sorry for the title . i am so sorry

  
“hey.” jooheon stops in his tracks, halfway to the pantry for something to eat. wonhee looks up from her spot at the table, where she looks to be working on a project. for work, maybe? or maybe it’s some thing hyungwon roped her into. jooheon knows better than to ask– it just frustrates wonhee, trying to explain everything about something that she herself doesn’t understand. 

“yeah?” wonhee props herself up on her elbow, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand. she looks tired, jooheon notices. 

“remember when we talked about having sex?” comes rushing out of his mouth before he can even think to take it back. “um.” 

“that was yesterday, joo,” wonhee laughs softly. “have you been thinking about it that much?”

“yes,” jooheon hisses, crossing his arms defensively. “i was thinking about– dynamics and stuff. i guess.”

“what about ‘dynamics and stuff’?” wonhee is once again focused on her project, typing on her computer. so productive. jooheon would be proud, except that he’s trying to tell her what he wants. 

“i want you to fuck me.” once again, in less than five minutes, jooheon forgets to think before he speaks. 

“why not?” wonhee agrees, still typing away. “when do you want to?” 

“right now?” jooheon suggests hopefully. 

“i can’t today, baby. i have to finish this–“ wonhee sighs loudly. “this thing for hyungwon. he’s been going nuts in my email, asking if it’s done yet every five minutes. tomorrow? it’s my day off.” 

“yeah, sure!” jooheon agrees, a little too enthusiastic. “sounds great!” when did he become such a cheerleader? 

“don’t be nervous, okay?” wonhee doesn’t even need to look up to know that jooheon’s nervous. she can tell by the way his voice goes up a couple octaves. 

“i’m not nervous!” jooheon insists, his voice pitching up even higher. wonhee closes her laptop and gets up, standing by jooheon’s side in just a couple of moments. 

“you know i can tell,” she huffs, unimpressed, looking jooheon straight in the eye. at 5’10”, wonhee matches his height, but somehow it looks more intimidating on her. jooheon looks away, ready to admit that yeah, he is nervous. 

“it’s okay, you know,” she whispers, drawing jooheon in for a hug. “you can be nervous, it’s not a bad thing.” 

“it’s dumb,” jooheon complains, shamelessly bending over and pressing  
his face between wonhee’s breasts. “it’s stupid to be nervous about it. we’ve had sex before.” 

“yes, but that was when you were in control. i’ll be in control this time, and that probably scares you, giving up the control, i mean.” wonhee shrugs slightly, careful not to dislodge jooheon from his spot between her tits. “are you comfortable? hunching over like that can’t be very comfortable. let’s go lay down.” without an answer, she pulls him up straight and marches off to the bedroom, hand in hand with jooheon, who’s still nervous. 

“there’s nothing to be afraid of,” wonhee promises. “if you’re insecure about the fact that you’re going to have a dick up your ass, don’t be. it’s plastic, it doesn’t orgasm, so you don’t have to worry about any cleanup. you know we don’t have to, right? i’m perfectly fine with how things are. if you want to be on top, that’s okay.”

“but i want to,” jooheon protests, settling down in bed, laying his head on wonhee’s chest. “i want you to, y’know. peg me.”

“well, that’s one way to put it.” wonhee snorts with laughter. jooheon pouts. 

“it’s not funny!” he whines, smushing his cheek against wonhee’s boob. she giggles louder, hugging him close. 

“it’s kind of funny,” she teases. “you’re so awkward and endearing and you use silly words for it, and i just love you and think it’s funny.” 

“you’re so mean to me,” jooheon grumbles. “i bared my soul to you and you’re laughing about it.” 

“aw baby, i’m not laughing at you.” wonhee continues to giggle quietly, hugging jooheon closer. at this point, he’s starting to wonder if he’ll drown in her cleavage. whatever, it’s not like he’d hate that. 

“i know,” jooheon grumbles, making himself comfortable in wonhee’s arms. “i know.” 

he waits for a moment, and then, “can we do it now?” 

—

jooheon is in over his head. way over his head. 

the prep was fine, it was– well, good, he guesses. wonhee is very thorough, if nothing else, and gentle too. it felt good. 

and then she pulled out the strap-on and jooheon lost it. 

“wonhee,” he manages through laughter, “why is it purple?” 

“because that’s how it came when i ordered it? i don’t know.” wonhee pouts. “don’t laugh at me, you wanted to do this! you don’t get to make fun of my dick!” she throws her hands up with exasperation, gesturing unintentionally with the strap-on. 

“i’m not making fun of it!” jooheon is cackling, body all scrunched up as he rolls around on the bed. “i just think it’s funny!”

“you are such a child,” wonhee huffs. “i’m not putting this up your ass until you stop laughing.” 

“nooooo, please put it up my ass right now!” jooheon dissolves into an even more hysterical fit of laughter, rolling over to rest his chin on wonhee’s thigh. 

“i hope we never have babies once we get married,” wonhee sighs. “then i’ll have to raise baby children and a baby husband.” jooheon giggles at that. 

“but you used to say you wanted to have lots of babies! and ours would be so cute because i mean, look at us.” 

“of course they would be! but you’re so high maintenance already, joobs. how am i supposed to manage caring for you and one to three babies?” wonhee joins in on the giggles. 

“wait! stop getting distracted, put your lovely plastic purple dick in me already!” jooheon slaps a hand over his mouth to stop laughing, not wanted to hurt wonhee’s feelings again. 

“okay, okay, lay on your back and spread em,” wonhee makes quick work of undressing down to nothing but her bra, and slips the strap-on on with practiced ease. “joo, your legs. spread em.” jooheon does so obediently, like the good boy he is. 

—

as it turns out, wonhee is good at what she does. _very_ good. jooheon can’t think straight, he’s pretty sure his brain is so overloaded with pleasure that it’s just soup inside his cranial cavity. he tried to say something, anything, to let wonhee know how good it is, but all that really comes out is a little whine. he finds one of her hands and holds it instead, hoping it conveys what he doesn’t have the brain power to say at the moment. 

wonhee is not only good at what she does, but sweet and caring too, as she usually is. 

“do you feel okay, jooheonnie? do you feel good?” she asks gently, in stark contrast to the rather rough way she’s fucking him. jooheon nods, mumbling a little confirmation. delighted, she bends down to kiss him softly. 

the kiss rapidly turns less soft, more passionate, affected by the passionate atmosphere that they’ve created. by the time wonhee pulls back to let jooheon breathe, they’re both pink cheeked and panting, matching little grins on both of their faces. 

“jooheon, how do you feel? is it good?” wonhee asks again, pausing momentarily to push jooheon’s bangs off of his forehead. 

“it’s good, so good,” he babbles sort of mindlessly, pushing his hips up to try and get her to keep going. “keep going, give it to me harder.” 

“okay, baby boy,” wonhee agrees, picking up the pace, “anything for you.” 

jooheon comes right then and there. 

—

in the aftermath, after wonhee has cleaned jooheon up, getting him dressed in some nice pajamas and the like, and fended off his insistence that she get off too (“jooheonnie, it’s fine, this was all about you.”), they curl up together, snuggled up and ready to doze. 

jooheon claims little spoon, and wonhee is more than happy to let him have it. she loves holding him, just as much as she loves being held by him. honestly, things could go either way and she’d be fine with it, as long as jooheon was by her side. 

“so..” she hums, nuzzling her nose against jooheon’s exposed shoulder. “you really like being called baby boy, huh? interesting, very interesting.” jooheon blushes all the way to the tips of his ears, and they both have a giggle about it. 

“yeah,” he admits. “i just like it. it’s nice.” 

“then we’ll use it as often as you like,” wonhee promises, shuffling slightly to press a gently smooch to jooheon’s jawline. “i love you, baby boy.”

“i take it back, don’t call me that anymore. you have too much power.” 

“okay, okay. i love you, jooheonnie.” wonhee giggles. 

“i love you too,” jooheon responds. 

(and they lived happily ever after.) 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you liked it kdjsjfjsndkf thank uuuu


End file.
